The Trouble with the Truth
by HopelessRomanticM17
Summary: This is a story I came up with during my Creative Writing class. It wasn't specifically for Glee, I just changed the character's names to fit it. I actually wrote the story kind of reflecting my life and the lives of people I knew. It includes love, heartache, and surprises all in under 3,000 words! :)


**The Trouble With Truth**

Quinn

"Get me another beer." I heard as I opened my bedroom door. I just got out of my cozy bed only to come out of my organized life and into my messed up one. The lights were dim, and it felt even darker in this small house because of the dull yellow paint on the wall. Every single piece of furniture looked archaic and worn; they were basically falling apart.

"Mom, its only 5:45 in the morning." I said right before I saw her. Her hair was a short blonde mess, she was wearing the same filthy faded pink night gown that she's had on for the past week, and her breath smelt ripe.

"I can drink at any time of the day I want to, you little brat." My mother slurred as she tried to come up with a decent sentence. She scowled at me and stumbled over to the fridge to grab herself yet another beer. To be honest with you, I can't remember a long period of time when she wasn't drunk. She always has a beer in her hand or the smell of vodka on her breath.

"Could you just try once to act like you care about me?" I said quietly under my breath. She turned around slowly with an evil smirk on her face.

"Excuse me? You have no appreciation for the life I have given you. I could have left you on the street, I could have aborted you, but for some reason I chose not to. Your father had the right idea when he left. I wish I had that choice. You're an ungrateful little snob who thinks she deserves the world. Well news flash darling, you don't." She said before taking a big long sip of her drink. I try to act like these words don't affect me; I've heard them for the past seventeen years. But they do. They hurt me every single time, and I wish they didn't. I wish I didn't care what she thought or what she said to me, but I know that I always will.

We sat in silence as I spread strawberry jelly over my plain white toast. She looked over at me and saw the sparkly piece of jewelry resting against my pale skin.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She spat at me, in jealousy.

"My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Noah Puckerman?"

"No…Finn. Puck broke up with me a month ago." She began to laugh condescendingly.

"So you're telling me that Noah broke up with you about a month ago…and then you got a boyfriend right after that named Finn that likes you enough to buy you a pretty little necklace?" She said, although I'm pretty sure that I've told her all of this already. I just nodded, not looking in her eyes. She laughed once again, thinking that I am pathetic when she is the one that hasn't left the house in days.

"Isn't Finn the name of the boy that your little friend liked?" She managed to remember one thing that I told her.

"What was her name? Oh yeah! Rachel! She was a good girl, Quinn. Smart, funny, mature…too bad she had a friend like you to take her boy away from her." My face burns red; she doesn't know anything about the story. I may have screwed up my relationship with my best friend, but I hate when she acts like she knows me and my life. It's because of her that everything is all messed up.

"You know what? Just shut up! Finn didn't like her, okay! And even though Rachel got mad at me about it, I don't really care." I said, stopping myself before I say too much. If I give too much away to her, I know it will all just blow up in my face. I heard Brady's car horn outside, my knight in shining armor.

"This conversation is pointless. Finn's here I'm going to school." I said, quickly getting up and jogging the short distance to the door.

"THAT BOY IS AN IDIOT FOR GOING OUT WITH YOU." She shouted before I closed the piece of brown wood that has always saved me from my mother's wrath. I know he is an idiot for trusting me. Rachel knows he is…I bet Puck knows that he is too. But he is happy. And that is all that matters right? I opened the door of the brand new red convertible and slipped inside. He spread his lips to flash his pearly whites before he kissed me on the lips. Brady is an attractive boy; tall, dark, and handsome with lovely light brown eyes. He's very sweet and open to everyone and I like him a lot as a person. But I felt nothing when I kissed him. I never have and I never will. What Finn doesn't know is that I'm still in love with Puck. Puck was flawless. His tan skin reminded me of warm sunny days and his perfectly sculpted face made my knees weak. And despite his physical weakness, whenever his arms were around me, I felt like nothing on this earth could ever hurt me. I never get that feeling with Finn.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. Sadly he also doesn't know that I will never say those three words to him and truly mean it.

Rachel

I rolled my eyes as I walked past Finn and Quinn walking into school. It's like this every single morning. And although I see it every single day, that doesn't mean it hurts any less. They are always in each others arms. And I'm always on my own. I stroll up to my locker and grab out my AP Stats textbook to start another ordinary day. Before I turn around I feel his arms wrap around me in a loving hug before he spins me once in a circle. The smell of his sweet cologne sends me into a whirlwind of emotions.

"Oh, life is great, wouldn't you agree?" Finn said with a wild smile that made my heart soar.

"Yea…sure." I said in a not so convincing way.

"I'm just so in love. I know I might seem like a crazy person, but you'll understand someday. Someday you will feel like I do right now and realize that life is such a splendid thing!" He's so giddy that I think I might barf. I rolled my eyes at him once more. He doesn't realize how much of a fool he is.

"Don't be like that." He said, now getting offended.

"Like what?"

"Don't act like I'm an idiot. I know that you don't like Quinn…but she was your best friend once. Why can't you just be happy for me?" He clearly doesn't see it! She will never love you like I would. What he doesn't realize is that she doesn't care about anyone but herself. He's so blinded by puppy love or lust or whatever it is that he can't see what is right in front of him. I have been here the whole time; I've been the shoulder to cry on, the backup date, the third wheel, and the best friend. No..I'm too plain with my straight brown hair and natural features. I don't have beautiful wavy blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes, and high cheek bones. I'm not bubbly, I'm not outgoing, and I'm not really all that pretty. I'm not the kind of girl that guys would want; I'm not like Quinn.

"Look, I know that she is charming and it's hard to believe that she's not perfect. But in reality she is such a handful. And you will realize that soon enough." I said back. He looked hurt with those adorable puppy dog green eyes. He's willing to do anything for her, and he's not afraid to get in a fight with me, his best friend, to defend her honor.

"She's a wonderful person. You never told me what happened between the two of you, and I used to not really care. But I can't help but think…you started that fight, right?" He shot back.

"What? You think I started it?"

"Yea! You probably got jealous of her or something like that. And then you created all this drama and left her without a best friend." I laughed at the irony of this conversation. He can't be serious…But he is! Its crazy how wrapped around her finger he is.

"Oh you have it all backwards, Finn. She's the crazy one. She's the one that starts all the drama." I started. He let out a chuckle, thinking that he is right. I love Finn, but at the same time he always acts so cocky. It bugs the heck out of me.

"She wouldn't do that. She's loving and kind and sweet."

"And what am I? You think I'm none of those things?"

"You can be those things if you want to be. But you can also be stubborn, opinionated, and hard to talk to."

"YOU ARE SO BLIND. She is not perfect. NOBODY IS. You just haven't seen it yet. One thing that is great about you is that you are very accepting and you see the good in everyone. But you can't even see what is right in front of your face! And let me tell you something; she doesn't love you. She never will! She doesn't love anyone! The only person on this earth that she cares about is herself, and when you figure that out, don't you dare come running to me; you never appreciated me when I was here. So have a good life, Finn."

"Fine. Leave then!"

"Fine!" I said back, turning around and walking away before he could see the silent tears streaming down my face.

Puck

After the final bell rang, I got up and ran out of the school. I don't feel like this is a place where I belong. And I have no idea how to fix it. Quinn is a great friend of mine and I'm glad that we can still talk even after everything that has happened. But I feel like she's suffocating me. I know that she's still in love with me. And although I appreciate her beauty and love her as a person…I just can't love her. I realized that I never really have, and it makes me feel horrible. I wish I could have those feelings for her. I wish I could love her. But I can't.

I went to the only place where I can feel at peace; the place where I discovered my desire to be an architect. I sat in the pew, gripping the sides for dear life as I begin to come to the realization of my true self. When I look up at the ceiling, I see God's beauty in every carving, statue, and painting. I see God's acceptance in every shade that shines through the windows. Those windows with a story within them, the ones with a story painted on it in warm colors like red, purple, blue, and green. I closed my eyes for a moment and I could smell history in this old, giant cathedral. As Darcy walked in the building, I opened my eyes and starred across the room and saw the statue of the man who gave it all. I realize, as I look at the pain on the face of a statue of a man who gave up his life for me, that I am not truly living my life. I'm avoiding the truth of who I am, trying to escape my reality.

"Puck…Are you okay?" Quinn asked, noticing how strange I am acting. Her voice echoed through the old building. I looked up once more at the ceiling and I know that I cannot sit in a place such as this, with the ceiling reaching the heavens, and lie to myself.

"I'm gay." I finally said it out loud. I heard Quinn's footsteps as she ran out of the building. I just sat listening to the words I just spoke reverberate off of every single surface in this cold, dark, hallow building.

Finn

"Ball four! Walk!" The coach shouted after the fastball hit the catcher's mitt. Coach is upset with me, I can see that. But I haven't been able to focus ever since Rachel and I had that ridiculous fight.

"Finn, go take a seat on the bench." Coach said in disappointment.

"What? No, Coach, I can do this!" I argued back.

"Finn…Out." He said firmly. I threw my glove to the ground, sending the sand up in the air around me. I kicked the fence as I approached the bench, but then I saw Quinn running towards me.

"Quinn?" I said, walking towards her and wrapping her in my arms. Tears streamed down her face.

"Finn, I need to tell you something." I wiped the tears off her face as she spoke. She tried to push my hand away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Finn I…I…I'm not in love with you." My world froze. I slowly backed away from her and I tried my best not to look her in the eyes.

"And don't be sad. Really. You have so many people that love you. And I've known it all this time, but you and Rachel belong together." She spoke quickly. I looked up at her in surprise. What would make her think that?

"Maybe that was my attraction to you in the first place. I know that I started liking you because I saw what the two of you had. And it's a relationship that I could never have. Don't let me get in the way. I ruined everything for her. I'm as bad as she says I am…and you deserve each other." Before I could say anything else, she ran away from me. I turned around to look at the baseball field, the only place where I feel at home, and realize that what she said has some truth. Although I am hurt, and it will take me a while to get over her, I've never realized how lucky I am to have Rachel. The thought of us not being friends anymore is terrifying, and the thought of being more is exciting. Although she is just a plain girl, she is beautiful to me. And I hope that she will take me back. And that someday when my heart heals from this, we could be something more.

Quinn

The sad rock music blasted through my speakers and the bass rumbled the small car as I sat at this red light. The road is blurred since my tears keep coming like a runny faucet. I've come to the realization that love is not in the cards for me. My father never loved me; my own mother couldn't even love me. I've tried my best to have as many friends as possible, but I've only had one best friend. And with my own selfishness, I pushed her away. A boy loved me, but I never loved him because my heart belongs to someone that doesn't even like my gender. My life is utterly pathetic.

That stupid light is still red. It's still telling me that I can't go. Everything in my life is saying stop; I just want to go. Spring is bursting through the ground and brightening the skies, and yet there is still darkness everywhere I turn. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Love is what makes life worthwhile, and after figuring out that I could never feel joy like that, I realize that it's better to just not live. It's better to just close my eyes and push the petal down to the floor. It's better to just give up waiting on that red light that will never change. It's better to just end it.


End file.
